Conspiracy Theory
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: SimonMalJayne slash. Mal and Jayne are plotting to get Simon but Simon has a few words on just how it's going to be. Written for the Dom!Simon ficathon.


Another one written for a challengy type thing. This one was for the Dom!Simon ficathon I held awhile back in summer. Lots of lead up and talk of sex. I'm not actually sure if I should post this here... But oh well. This could be a hard R or a light NC-17, I suppose.

**Conspiracy Theory  
**

They just weren't as subtle as they seemed to think they were. Hell, Jayne was never subtle about anything, how Mal thought he could have been subtle about the fact that the two of them were 'together' was far beyond Simon to comprehend.

Mal and Jayne. If they wanted to be keeping things under wraps then they probably shouldn't have been playing on Jayne's weight bench. Even if it had been well into Serenity's artificial night. Simon was pretty sure that he hadn't been the only one up and wandering restlessly that night. If Wash's continued look of an animal caught in the headlights expression was anything to go by at breakfast the next morning. And he knew the visions that were probably still scorched into Wash's mind, knew that Wash was probably a little less fond of them than Simon was proving to be. Wash probably hadn't stepped back into the shadows to watch the entire show. And he certainly wasn't staring at them in hopefully hidden lust right now as they ate their breakfast and Mal snapped at Jayne for being himself.

Dare Simon even think that that was one of the more adorable things he'd seen? The way Jayne blustered but still looked down demurely at his plate and kept himself quiet after that.

Nothing cute about last night though. When they'd been in too much of a hurry to bother with clothes and Jayne truly did take orders when he thought they were worth following. And, judging from Mal's hushed grunts, that mouth of Jayne's might have some redeeming qualities after all.

Simon shifted carefully in his seat, taking an absent bite of food so he wouldn't be caught out staring. His hand hadn't been nearly enough to relieve the tension when he'd gotten to his bunk. Even with what he'd seen or what his mind provided him with that could have happened.

If he'd just...stepped out of the shadows and into the cargo bay. The looks he'd imagine on both their faces, horror until they realized that he'd been enjoying the show. He wouldn't even need to say anything and he'd have Jayne on his knees in front of him and Mal...

Rutting hell, the galley was not the place to be thinking this. He cleared his throat awkwardly to himself. A mistake. Mal's attention snapped right to him and an instant flush crept up Simon's neck. He ducked his head down to focus on his food again after catching the heated amusement in Mal's gaze. Let Mal think he was blushing with embarrassment.

As good as watching Mal and Jayne had been, it hadn't been the most interesting thing Simon had been privy to last night. Not so much as what they said afterwards.

"_When the rutting hell 'm I gonna get that doc's pretty mouth on me?"_

_"Soon enough. Doc ain't someone you can just throw down with."_

_"Wouldn't mind throwin' him down."_

_"Soon. Enough." _

Simon had gaped after them as they left the cargo bay with dick throbbing and close to chasing them down and asking if now was that 'soon enough' that Mal had spoken of. Until his mind had clicked back on enough to realize that maybe there were more interesting things to do on this boat than just sitting.

Let Mal have his little conspiracies. Simon had a few of his own.

* * *

Maybe Simon just noticed them because he was paying too damn much attention. Even before the incident in the cargo bay that left him unable to look at Jayne's weights without his thoughts kicking into full burn. He'd thought he could distract himself from it in the infirmary, doing some menial chore, checking inventory, calculating what they could afford to pick up on their next stop for supplies.

Mal's eyes staring into his back while he worked wasn't making the task easy though. Five minutes later and the Captain still hadn't said anything. Was this some unknown tactic or did Mal just plan on driving him completely around the bend?

Simon sighed, placing his hands on the counter in a gesture of defeat before turning to look at Mal. Clearly, the captain was more stubborn than he was. "Was there something you needed, captain? I'm sure you can see I'm trying to get some work done."

Mal's smile was bordering on devious and Simon cursed inwardly at how obvious it must be that just Mal's presence was getting to him. "Not distractin' you am I?" When Mal obviously knew full well that he was.

"Not at all. If you'd rather waste your day standing in the doorway, help yourself. I still have work to do though." He turned back to the counter, glad it was there for the support it offered. Damn Mal's eyes, he could still feel them on him. Was this it then? Mal's great plan to get his 'pretty mouth' as Jayne had put it? Stare at him until he couldn't take it anymore and turned to beg Mal fuck him now? An inviting option to be sure but not nearly enough.

The sudden heat from Mal's body behind him might have been enough though. He pressed his hands to the counter again, balance when it would take only a small shift back to press to Mal and his knees felt weak from it. Mal lent forward, not touching but Simon could feel the soft breaths Mal took tickling against his ear.

"I just wanted to ask you a question, actually."

"Okay..." Simon responded breathless, still more focused on not pressing into the heat behind him.

"You enjoy the show last night?"

That gave Simon pause, breath and thoughts stilling. They'd known he was there. Anticipated it or had just noticed him? He wasn't being any sneakier than they were. Drawing in a breath, he turned, tight against the counter to keep the scant amount of space between them and met Mal's laughing eyes.

"What show was that?" He played dumb, enjoying seeing the way Mal's smile widened, like Mal knew exactly what he was doing and had Simon just where he wanted him.

"Cargo bay. Thinkin' Jayne takes order pretty good." Mal's face was still close, still speaking next to his ear. It wouldn't take much for Mal's lips to touch on his neck and Simon tipped his head back to encourage it. Just like Mal to not take him up on the offer.

"Ah, yes. You might want to watch those public displays. I think Wash may have been less appreciative of it." Mal hesitated and Simon reveled in the little catch that put in Mal's breath, the way Mal pulled back just slightly and Simon met with wider eyes.

He shrugged a half second later and his expression was straight back to that irritating smirk that Simon couldn't help but half want to smack off. "_You_ appreciated it though." It wasn't a question so Simon didn't bother with a reply, just closed his eyes as Mal moved into him. Closer until he could feel the heat from Mal's crotch pressing against his own. He refused to moan, noted that Mal didn't either. "Want a first hand experience?"

Now Mal was taking Simon up on the offer of his neck, lips pressing there and earning a gasp. "What did you have in mind?" Simon sounded stupidly breathless again.

"My bunk. After dinner tonight. Don't be late." Another gasp at the sucking kiss Mal left to his neck as he pulled away and Simon was staring after his retreating captain. "Jayne don't like to be kept waitin'."

* * *

Simon didn't especially like to be kept waiting either and he'd been waiting on this for...well, ever since Mal had started watching him. From across the table or the sofa's or the cargo bay. It didn't really matter. Ever since Inara had left and it seemed Mal could set his sights somewhere else and for some reason they'd settled straight on Simon.

And Jayne.

Just Simon's luck that Jayne would make his move on the captain first while Simon sat back and bided his time. Waiting for Mal to make the first move but apparently Mal just didn't do that. With anyone. Not with Inara. Nor Simon. Jayne had the right idea over all them, taking what he wanted. And _now_ Mal was going after Simon. Simon was going to have to thank Jayne later for kicking the captain into action as he had no doubt that's what had happened.

First things first. It was time to take what he wanted. Another thing he'd always bided his time doing on this ship. River didn't leave a lot of time. He had to be choosy about what he took for himself. _Mal_ was something that he wanted for himself. Jayne made a lovely bonus prize.

_After dinner. Don't be late._

He hoped Mal wouldn't mind if he was early. Who could eat dinner after a proposition like that? With the feel of Mal's hard body crowding into him and chapped lips scraping against his neck when Mal spoke. He didn't want to make it apparent to everyone at the table how aroused Mal had managed to get him and he was sure that everyone would notice.

He was in Mal's bunk a good while before he figured Mal would be coming down. Hopefully even longer before Jayne would be down. There were a few things that needed to be settled first and they would be easier without the merc staring at them. Or mouthing off at them, Simon imagined.

Mal's bunk. Nothing he wouldn't really have expected, which was to say that there wasn't much of anything at all. Even down in his room, Simon couldn't gleam much about the man. He contented himself with settling back on the unmade bed instead, eyes closed to delve into a few possible scenarios of the evening while he waited.

When he heard the sounds of Mal coming down the ladder far sooner than he'd thought – pleased, though, to think that he wasn't the only one who hadn't been able to eat tonight in the end and he'd assume that Jayne was happy enough to take on both their portions – he didn't bother to stir. Let Mal take him in and felt the fire and shudder that went through him from the heat of Mal's gaze.

"Wondered where you were."

Simon cracked his eyes open to look at Mal, who was smirking down at him. "For some reason, I didn't have much of an appetite."

"Havin' the same problem myself." Simon raised an eyebrow. Mal was pausing, unsure. Probably expecting some blushing virgin in his bed. Simon snorted.

"And Jayne?"

"Eatin' enough for all of us."

"Are we waiting for him?"

Mal stared at him for a moment and Simon soaked in that shock factor. "Oh, hell no." And just like that, Mal was on him. Sending a little shock of his own through Simon as hands ran through and fisted in his hair, lips found his and latched on like Mal thought Simon could breathe for him. Simon thought he might try, breathing out a moan into Mal's mouth that let Mal's tongue delve in and Mal pulled his head back further.

"Been wanting you, Simon," Mal muttered against his mouth. Simon couldn't manage much more than a pitiful 'yes'. "Never expected Jayne to be so much into the idea, though." Lips were back against his neck and Simon was arching his head back on his own. Leaving Mal's fingers free for other things, like the buttons on Simon's shirt that didn't last long. "Thinkin' he just likes the idea of tryin' that mouth of yours. Puttin' you in your place." Mal was trying to rile him up.

"That's where you're mistaken, Mal," he gasped out.

Mal made a sound like an amused snort, pulling back to look down at Simon. "Oh yeah? And how's that-?" He cut off with a yelp when Simon flipped them. Stronger than he looked, more wiry, it wasn't much trouble to get Mal on his back with a knee wedged between his legs and lips taking his before he could protest. Simon didn't let up the kiss until Mal was moaning openly and trying to get more. Simon thought he'd never seen a more hotly baffled look as he pulled back. "Wha-?"

A finger to Mal's lips stopped him and Simon waited a moment to make sure he wasn't going to attempt to talk again. Mal gave him an eye roll but stayed silent when all Simon did was smile patiently.

"I'm going to tell you a few things about how this is going to work."

Mal looked nothing if not amused and Simon felt the irritation rise slightly at how obviously Mal took everything about him for granted. Another thing that would change. Simon palmed the side of Mal's face, letting the irritation show through, hoping that Mal would actually be able to see it as he forced Mal to continue meeting his gaze.

"I'm not going to be put down on the floor like some pet for you and Jayne to play with whenever you feel like it. Don't speak." Mal had been opening his mouth to say something and Simon pressed his thumb back over his lips. "I'm not going to come running whenever you call." He pressed a kiss on Mal's lips. "This happens when and where I say it can, not the other way around." He rocked his knee up between Mal's legs and was rewarded with a moan.

"Don't think Jayne's gonna be going for this, doc." Simon smiled down at the gasped words. It wasn't 'I'm not going to go for this'. 'Jayne's not going to go for this'.

"Simon," he stressed his name. "And I think I know exactly what Jayne's up for."

Jayne had taken the shot at getting hold of Mal first and he'd succeeded. And Simon really wasn't anymore subtle than the two of them were, he'd already found. Jayne had Simon's jealously pinned right at the start. And Jayne never could keep himself from rubbing in a victory over Simon. Thinking he had Simon cornered. Thinking Simon didn't have the victory over all of them.

"Simon..." Mal hissed at the continued friction of Simon's knee between his legs, hips lifting for more.

"Patience, Mal. We're waiting for someone. I told him a half hour. Which should be about-"

"Now." Another growled voice and Simon and Mal turned their heads to the base of the ladder. Simon chastised himself for the little jump of surprise, so focused on Mal that he hadn't even heard the hatch open. But then Mal had obviously been just as focused on him. He rubbed his knee up a little harder and drew a hiss from Mal. Jayne was smirking, gaze roving over the two of them on the bed. "Now ain't that a pretty sight?"

Simon glared at the merc watching them. "I think you're early actually."

Jayne shrugged. "Close enough. Ain't waitin' no more while you two get all the fun."

Mal looked between them and Simon admired the baffled look over his face, felt a swell of pride that he'd gotten one up on the captain. "You two been playin' me?"

"Only since the other day. After I watched you putting on that show for me." Simon ducked his head down, nuzzling just below Mal's ear. "And it was such a pretty show. Maybe if you're good Jayne will suck your cock again tonight." He kissed Mal lightly. "If you're good."

Mal squirmed under him, looking pissed, feeling aroused. "Never pegged you for dirty talk there, doc. Simon." Mal amended when Simon shot him a glare. Mal shifted his gaze to Jayne, standing over Simon's back now, big hand dipping fingers along his back, under the waistband of his slacks. "And never pegged you for wantin' to follow the do- Simon's orders."

"All depends on payment."

"What-"

Simon interrupted him again, sitting back so that he could run hands over Mal's chest, pleased when Mal didn't make any move to try and get up. "I sucked him off. Tonight he gets to watch us and then I'm going to do it again."

"Watch us..." Mal echoed, voice dazed as Simon's fingers began ridding Mal of his shirt.

"I'm going to fuck you."

Simon was expecting the instant rush of tension, for Mal's hands to snap up and grab his wrists. "Don't think that's like to happen, doc."

"Not exactly how you planned the night to go, is it, Mal?"

Mal's eyes watched him, near wary, up to Jayne, still standing by the bed and Simon was hard pressed to keep ignoring the feel of Jayne's hand running over his back. "Not quite."

"I suppose you expected it would be me held down, looking up at you two. Refusing to do something I thought I didn't want but you'd know better, wouldn't you Mal?"

Mal looked uncertain, his grip over Simon's wrists loosening until Simon could slip his hands away. Gentle fingers brushed a shock of hair from Mal's forehead.

"Sometimes you just need to let go. So this is me letting go." Taking something that he wanted for the first time in years. Nothing deep. Jayne's presence kept it from that. "Now it's your turn. Get up."

Simon got to his feet first, giving Mal room, waiting patiently as he hesitated on listening to. There was the solid weight of Jayne behind him and he didn't comment when hard hands gripped his hips and pulled him back to the heat of Jayne's crotch. A little moan. Jayne was standing around hard and waiting on them. Simon was surprised he hadn't started getting tetchy yet.

"We gonna get to the sexin' now?"

"I guess that's up to Mal." Simon lifted an eyebrow to Mal. A challenge. Mal always did rise to them. Now was no exception. He was on his feet and facing Simon a moment later. Playing the role with a defiant edge, hands loose by his sides and waiting on Simon.

Simon could feel the deep grumble resonating through Jayne's chest against his back and smirked to Mal.

"Drop your pants."


End file.
